castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Orbs
Level]] Animal Orbs provide various bonuses and enhancements. Once found, these helpers float next to the player and automatically provide a bonus. The Animal Ark houses all of the player's unlocked Animals Orbs. When you start a game as another character, all the Animal Orbs will remain unlocked. If you are simply hunting for Animal Orbs, you don't need to complete each level you find them in. Once you've touched them and unlocked them, you can simply exit to The Overworld instead of finishing off the entire level. Animal Orbs and Their Locations There are 26 Animal Orbs in the Xbox 360 version of the game which are needed to unlock the Animal Handler achievement. One more animal is included in each DLC pack, for a total of 28 altogether. Both of the DLC Animal Orbs are included in the PS3 version (as unlockables), thus all 28 are needed for the Animal Handler trophy. A - B Beholder *'Effect:' Magic +2 *'Location:' Enter the Full Moon level with the Cardinal and it will retrieve the Key Weapon from the second shack on the mountain for you. You can take this new weapon back to the Animal Ark and use it to open the locked door to the far left. Inside you'll find the Beholder Animal Orb. *'Required:' Golden Key BiPolar Bear *'Effect:' Attacks enemies (and allies) with low health. *'Location:' Snow World: The quickest way to find BiPolar Bear is to start on the Ice Castle level and walk right out of the cave. You'll emerge from the cave at the very end of the Snow World level. Blow the horn near the horn sign and he should appear out of the cave. *'Required:' Horn Bitey Bat *'Effect:' Hovers over the head of an enemy randomly and holds him in place while slightly damaging him. *'Location:' Pipistrello's Cave: Defeat the Giant Bat Boss, Pipistrello. The large bat will fly around the screen and poop. When you kill Pipistrello, it will turn into Bitey Bat. Burly Bear *'Effect:' Strength +2 *'Location:' Tall Grass Field: Near the end of the level before climbing the grass patches and meeting the Ice Prince and Cyclops, there will be a cleverly disguised cave with a giant boulder blocking the entrance. Use the sandwich to remove the boulder and head inside. Use bombs to break the cracked wall inside the cave revealing Burly Bear. *'Required:' Sandwich and Bombs C - G Cardinal *'Effect:' Brings you secret items. *'Location:' Industrial Castle: Defeat the beefy Brute to obtain. Chicken *'Effect:' Strength +1, Defense +1, Agility +1 *'Location:' Medusa's Lair: Located just past the cattails at the beginning of the level. There is a faint X that marks the spot, but Pazzo can help to locate the spot. There are two large statues in the background that can help locate the X, the X is between the statues. *'Required:' Shovel Dragonhead *'Effect:' Occasionally shoots fireballs at enemies. *'360 Location:' DLC: Comes in the Necromantic Pack which can be purchased for 160 Microsoft Points. *'PS3 Location: '''Insane store: Can be purchased for 5500 Gold. 'Frogglet' *'Effect: Picks up items with his tongue. *'''Location: Marsh: (Pazzo is recommended): After the first graveyard fight, there should be a second fight, followed by the character going through a gate and into a cut scene. In the area of the second graveyard fight, there should be an X on the ground amongst the upper row of headstones (it's right under a mausoleum). Pazzo can help you find this. Dig in this spot to get Frogglet. *'Required:' Shovel Giraffey *'Effect:' Increases XP gain by 10% *'Location:' Desert (Requires the Shovel, Pazzo is highly recommended): Continue through the level digging up every X in the sand. Giraffey is towards the end of the level, hidden underground.his digging spot is the last one. Pazzo will help locate every underground item (and Giraffey). The dig spot is in front of some platforms, similar to the ones that the alien ship drops later in the level. *'Required:' Shovel *Goldenwhale *'Effect': increases amount of gold founded *unlocked when beat the game on hardcore H - N Hawkster *'Effect:' Attacks downed enemies and will recover fruit from any enemy that is killed if he sees them die. Can only have one piece of fruit at a time. If multiple enemies die at once he will only grab fruit from one of them. The in-game description fails to mention this very useful attribute. *'Location:' Tall Grass Field (Requires the Horn): After fighting the first group of enemies, look for the hut with a Horn sign in front of it. Blow the horn in front of the hut to make Hawkster come out. If you meet the Bear Boss, you've gone too far. The hut and horn sign can be seen in the first cut scene of the level. *'Required:' Horn Install Ball *'Effect:' Shoots enemies with a purple colored plasma ball. *'Location:' Alien Ship: After the big alien starts the countdown, blow up the energy beam console and go up to the top of the screen. There should a be a fairly hard to see doorway with Install Ball to the right once you enter the door. Do not worry if you don't make it out of the ship on time, you won't lose Install Ball if you do try it again and it will work. Meowburt *'Effect:' Agility +3 *'Location': Parade: after the characters hit their heads on the wall in the chase scene go into the cave come back out and meowburt should be right outside. ' 'Monkeyface *'Effect:' Increases chance of finding items. *'Location:' Church Store: Purchased for 750 Gold. Mr. Buddy *'Effect:'Allows you to dig faster. *'Location:' Home Castle: In the very first room of the game, with the three tutorial characters, locate the one in medical clothing, at the far left of the room. There is an X in the hay under the character in medical clothing. Pazzo can help to locate this. Dig to reveal Mr. Buddy. *'Requires:' Shovel O - R Owlet *'Effect:' Finds food hidden in trees. *'Location:' Forest Entrance: Before you actually enter the forest, in the section where you have the opportunity to ride the crocodile, look for musical notes coming from behind a group of bushes at the end of the area. Walk around the bushes to find Owlet. Do not walk into the forest, if you see the Owl that poops you have gone too far. Pazzo *'Effect:' When a buried item is onscreen, Pazzo will hover over above and scratch at the ground where the item is. Dig with your shovel to recover the item. *'Location:' Snow Store: Purchased for 750 Gold. Pelter *'Effect:' Occasionally shoots snow balls at enemies. *'360 Location:' DLC: Comes in the King Pack which can be purchased for 160 Microsoft Points. *'PS3 Location: '''Insane Store: can be purchased for 5500 Gold 'Piggy' *'Effect:' Increases the amount of health you regain from food you pick up. *'Location:' Swamp Village Store: Purchased for 585 Gold. 'Rammy' *'Effect:' Knocks down enemies randomly. (Or friends when competeing to kiss the princess) *'Location:' Tall Grass Field: Defeat the Bear Boss with the banner on its back. Rammy should be floating around the bear, and will attack you until you defeat the bear. S - Z 'Scratchpaw' *'Effect: Strength +1, Agility +2 *'Location: '''Sand Castle Interior: Scratchpaw is very easy to find, as soon as you enter the level you'll see it behind the wall looking at you through a window. Blow up the crack in the wall with 2 bombs and you'll be able to walk behind the wall to get it. 'Seahorse *'Effect:' Allows you to move through water faster. *'Location:' Thieves Forest: A fairly easy-to-find animal orb, Seahorse is floating over the small stream after the pooping deer Sherbert *'Effect:' Allows you to jump higher. *'Location:' Animal Ark: Go into the Animal Ark on the Blacksmith stage and run to the left. Once you reach the end of the ship, use your magic jump to reach Sherbert. He is located on a ledge and is partially hidden by your character status. You can also reach him by jumping and pressing X, X, Y over and over while facing the locked door. Soon your character will hit himself high enough in order to reach Sherbert. Snailburt *'Effect:' Defense +5, Agility -5 *'Location:' Marsh: Near the end of the level. This Animal Orb is fairly out in the open and easy to locate next to one of the huts. Snoot *'Effect:' Strength +2 *'Location:' Cyclops' Fortress (Requires 2 Bombs): Bomb the cracked enclave in the wall (after the portrait of Cyclops). Bomb projectile magic (this includes foes magic) can also break open the crack. The second small carvern(resemble doorways) in the wall. *'Recommended: '''Bombs 'Spiny' *'Effect:' Defense +2 *'Location:' Volcano Store: Purchased for 680 gold. *'Required:' 680 gold 'Troll' *'Effect:' 1% increace of health regeneration. *'Location:' Thieves' Forest: Once you have incountered the first four Trolls, you will see the Troll orb peeking out a hole in the wall and a crack near by. Place the bombs near the crack. *'Required:' 3 bombs 'Yeti' *'Effect:' Prevents player from being frozen by ice-based attacks. *'Location:' Snow World: At the end of the level, before proceeding uphill to the ice cave entrance, the Yeti is found behind the shack with the smoking chimney and side window lights on. * 'Zebra ' *'Effect:' Helps find food in grass patches. *'Location:' Desert Chase: After you escape the alien ship, you will see a bandit on a Camel. Kill the bandit and take his Camel, or you can just run if you have invested in speed enough, and proceed with the level until you see another bandit on a Camel with a zebra orb, follow him quickly and avoid the scorpions and quicksand. Once you reach him, kill the bandit and you can now pick up the Zebra orb. *'Required:' Camel or very high Agility. DLC 'Pelter' *'Effect:' Occasionally throws snow balls at enemies. *'Location: ' Xbox360:DLC: Comes in the King Pack which can be purchased for 160 Microsoft Points. *PS3: Buy in the Insane Shop for 5500 Gold 'Dragonhead' *'Effect:' Occasionally shoots fireballs at enemies. *'Location:''' Xbox360:DLC: Comes in the Necromantic Pack which can be purchased for 160 Microsoft Points. *PS3: Buy in the Insane shop for 5500 Gold Note: Both of these Animal Orbs are DLC in the 360 version, but are included as unlockables in the PS3 version. Achievements/Trophies * "Animal Handler" 20G/Bronze : The player has collected all animal orbs in the game. Note: 360 players do not need the DLC animal orbs to get the achievement. PS3 version has the 360 DLC included and the animals are required Video Guide xt_uWqDcP_w See also * Animal Ark * Weapon Tiers Sources * Gamefaqs topic Category:Zebra Category:Animal Orbs Category:Items